A conventional ceiling fan has the following configuration. That is, the ceiling fan includes a connecting portion fixed to a ceiling, and a ceiling fan body which is suspended from the connecting portion through suspending means. Patent Documents 1 to 3 are exemplary prior art documents of the ceiling fan.
In the conventional ceiling fan, to enhance the degree of comfort, a temperature detector is provided to measure a room temperature, and a rotation speed of the ceiling fan is adjusted in accordance with the room temperature.
The temperature detector is disposed together with an operation switch of the ceiling fan provided on a wall of the room, and the temperature detector can adjust the rotation speed of the ceiling fan.
However, if the temperature detector is provided on the wall, since wiring is required between the ceiling fan and the temperature detector or the ceiling fan includes a wireless remote control, the ceiling fan becomes complicated.
In a region having a dry season, a rain season or a season such as spring, summer, fall and winter, a sensible temperature at which a user feels comfortable differs depending upon the season. A sense of air current also differs depending upon users. Therefore, it is required to grasp using tendencies of users in addition to automatic operation in accordance with a room temperature. Further, a direction of desired air current also differs between spring, summer, fall and winter in some cases.
When the rotation speed of the ceiling fan is changed in accordance with a room temperature, usability is poor in some cases. That is, air current generated when the ceiling fan is operated is less prone to reach a user depending upon an installation place of the temperature detector in some cases. Hence, air is adversely accumulated in the vicinity of the temperature detector, and when the rotation speed is changed in accordance with room temperature, the change in the rotation speed does not follow the change in the room temperature and thus, the usability is poor in some cases.